Talk:USS Voyager personnel/archive
Analysis of crew status I've worked on the Voyager personnel article for the french MA. I've visited every character's articles to make things sure and I've seen many things that should be reworked or precised (I didn't made the changes because I didn't know if things were missing on the individual articles and I haven't got time) I've made a table for this article on MA-fr. See : fr:Personnel de l'USS Voyager After the table, I've started a crew account by time, missions after missions: 'Stardate ?????.? ' ("Caretaker") : Description of the mission ::Deads = number Cavit lieutenant commander; Executive Officer (XO), Stadi lieutenant, Helmsman; the unknown chief engineer; the Chief medical officer; the unknown vulcanoid nurse, ... ::New crewmember = Neelix, Kes and the Maquisards of Val Jean: 2371 * '' 'Stardate 48315.6' '' ( ): '' Before the mission to the Badlands, the crew had 141 stable members, which was added Tom Paris and surely with others new crewmembers specialized to fulfill the first mission in the Badlands, since the Captain Kathryn Janeway in ( ) says: "I started with 153 crew and lost my doctor", when departure of the Alpha quadrant.'' :: '' Dead '= 12, presumably 40 crews, if we are considering the quantity of maquis after Stardate 54090.4', when they (Dead Before = 5 Kurt Bendera, Michael Jonas, Hogan, Lon Suder and Seska) are reaching to ¼ of 150 crews in ( ): Cavit lieutenant commander, Executive Officer (XO); Stadi lieutenant, Helmsman; the unknown chief engineer; the transporter chief; the entire medical staff, including the Chief medical officer; the unknown Vulcan nurse and Unknown casualty, and others unknown crewmembers from the '' :: '' Inputs' = 2 Neelix and Kes'' :: '' Inputs' = 37 the Maquisards of the vessel Val Jean, (¼ of the crew are Maquis onto an average of 150 members).'' * '' 'Stardate 48658.2' '' ( ): The Cardassian Seska is unmasked and fled on board a Raider Kazon. :: '' Outputs' = 1 Seska operative. * '' 'Stardate 48784.2' '' ( ) B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris and Pete Durst are captured by Vidiians, who make experiments on them to find a cure for phage on the planet Avery III. :: '' Dead '= 1 Pete Durst lieutenant, operations division. * '' 'Stardate 48975.1' '' ( ): The discovers captured by the Terrans Brioris in the 20th century. At this point, the crew includes 152 members '(this count may exclude the Doctor, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay)'. None of them will choose to stay on the planet with the 37iens. 2372 * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ): '' Kes indicates that the crew then has more than 150 people. '' * '' 'Stardate 49337.4' '' ( ) Having suffered four attacks Kazons, during the past two weeks, the , who lost 3 crew members during this period, trying to forge an alliance with the Kazon and Trabes. :: '' Dead '= 3 Kurt Bendera recruit Maquis, engineer, ... * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ) Lon Suder, unable to suppress his violent tendencies, murders Frank Darwin for no real reason. :: '' Dead '= 1 Frank Darwin engineer * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ) Michael Jonas turns out to be a traitor providing information to Seska and Kazons. :: '' Dead '= 1 Michael Jonas recruit Maquis, engineer * '' 'Stardate 49578.2' '' ( ) Tuvok and Bennet crash on a moon drayan. :: '' Dead '= 1 Bennet teaches operations * '' 'Stardate 49655.2' '' ( ): A transporter accident combines Tuvok, Neelix and an orchid in a single person, the lieutenant Tuvix which will assume the functions of two lost members for several weeks, until the Doctor manages to perform the restore Tuvok and Neelix. 2373 * '' 'Stardate 50032.7' '' ( ); ( ): The is captured by the Kazons and Seska. Its crew abandoned on Hanon IV. The intervention of Tom Paris, the Doctor and Lon Suder allowed to recover the ship. :: '' Dead '= 4 Lon Suder Betazoid rookie Maquis engineering; Unknown casualty 2; Hogan ensign engineer Maquis, and other Command officer / science officer / operations officer both attacked and killed by a land eel. * '' 'Stardate 50348.1' '' ( ): :: '' Dead '= 1 teaches operations * '' 'Stardate 50537.2' '' ( ): '' At that time, the crew is composed of 73 males. '' * '' 'Stardate 50614.2' '' ( ): :: '' Dead '= 1 Marie Kaplan teaches driver * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ): '' The voths sensors detect 148 forms of life on board the ship this count may exclude the Doctor. '' * '' 'Stardate 50984.3' '' ( ): The Borg drone Seven of Nine serves as liaison between the and the Borg Collective. The relationship she had with the Collective will be disconnected. :: '' Inputs '' = 1 Seven of Nine 2374 * '' 'Stardate 51008' '' ( ) Kes develops psychic powers and leaves the ship, throwing the ship out of the territory Borg. :: '' Outputs' = 1 Kes * '' 'Stardate 51563' '' ( ): During a mission in Vyntadi range, Harry Kim, The Doctor and Lyndsay Ballard attacked by Hirogen. This event will be deleted from the memory of the Doctor, the victim of a case of conscience. :: '' Dead '= 1 Lyndsay Ballard teaches engineering * ACTION TO A ( ) to ( ) * '' 'Stardate 51244.3' '' ( ): This crewmember was killed when her blood pressure was raised beyond fatal levels by the Srivani experiments :: '' Dead '= 1, Crewmember (2374) operations division officer * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ) The '' Voyager '' finds himself involved in a war between Vaskan and Kyrians. '' Although the action is in a holographic program, holographic simulation, the memory of the Doctor who designed the reconstruction is normally reliable. '' :: '' Dead '' = 3 technicians * ACTION TO A ( ) to ( ) * '' 'Stardate 51929.3' '' ( ): The Captain said to be 150 crew, but there was one male died on the bridge by exposure to radiation. :: '' Dead '= 1 Unnamed burned ensign 2375 * ACTION TO A ( ) to ( ) 2376 * '' 'Stardate unknown' '' ( ) After discovering the crew of the USS '' Equinox '(NCC-72381), the '' Voyager '' was attacked by nucleogenic creatures seeking revenge for the atrocities committed by the crew. After the destruction of the 'Equinox', the last 5 crew still alive will be transferred to the '' Voyager '' with a demotion to the rank of recruit. :: Dead = at least or 3 crew (Paris give up on a crew member in sickbay) :: Inputs = 5 Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Brian Sofin, Angelo Tassoni * '' '53167.9' '' Between ( ) and ( ) Jurot still alive in 2375, but She have been among the casualties dead in 2376, when the Captain lamented, that not have a Betazoid crewmember. :: Death = 1 Jurot * ACTION TO A ( ) to ( ) 2377 * '' 'Stardate 54129.4' '' ( ) The '' Voyager '' contacts the Wysanti s and gives them the Borg children they collected last year. '' At this point, the crew member Timothy Lang (still alive in 2375), order the J. Bartlett, Lt. commander L. McGarry, Lt. commander T. Ziegler, Lt J. Lyman, Lt S. Seaborn, Charles Young and Claudia Craig are declared dead or missing from a list of losses. Some of these officers, however, could have perished since 2371. '' :: Death = 1 Timothy Lang (still alive in 2375 and the rest cited, presumed dead in the incident ( )) :: '' Departures' = Azan, Mezoti and Rebi * '' 'Stardate 54090.4' '' ( ): ¼ of the crew are Maquis says The Doctor, but if normally the ship had a complement of approximately 150 crew, then, they would be 37.'' * '' 'Unknown: inter 54337.5, to 54452.6.' '' ( ): I started with 153 crew and lost my doctor says the Captain, when departure of the Alpha quadrant. * '' 'Stardate 54452.6' '' ( ): At this point, the crew has about 140 Humans, therefore if Normally had a complement of approximately 150 crew, there are only 10 crew members who are not human. * '' 'Stardate 54584.3 - 54662.4' '' ( ); ( ): 138 crew members were captured by the s "the same day" and brainwashing was done on them to work the central power distribution. Thus they will work several weeks on behalf of Quarren before being rescued by Chakotay, Neelix, Harry Kim and the Doctor. '' This would indicate a crew of 142 people. However, other crew members were able to be captured later or not at all. * '' 'Stardate 54732.3' '' ( ): Daily communication is established with the Quadrant Alpha. '' Neelix makes a draw with 146 chips, one for each crew member (including Seven of Nine and the Doctor) * '' 'Stardate 54775.4' '' '( ) - The crew is responsible for recovering the probe Friendship 1 on an alien planet. :: Death = 1 Joseph Carey * '' 'Stardate 54868.6' '' '( ) - The' 'Voyager' 'meets a colony Talaxian. Neelix joins and becomes the Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant. :: Out = 1 Neelix * '' 'Stardate 54973.4' '' '( ) - The' 'Voyager' 'finally returns to Earth. '' In the first erased timeline, the ship has 23 years to go and lost 22 additional crew members, including Seven of Nine during the last 16 years. '' This article took me at least 30 hours (searching, formatting...), but it is still possible I've made errors, maybe a control table should be prepared in a table for each character (for each cell). I can't translate it because it will take me too much time, and as french MA's only admin, I have many things to do. But if someone is interested... - Philoust123 17:34, 31 January 2006 (UTC)